ALEXIs carter forever: Bad girls don't die
by Unicorn211
Summary: Alexis's child.
1. Alexis and Carter

Alexis and Carter get married, (Duh) After Alexis managed to get tangled with ghost/ poltergeist about 4 more times.

Mary- Ann came beck for vengeance on Meghan for mocking her weight and braces. Well, she thinks its Meghan's fault that she killed herself. She came for Meghan and you know, Alexis can't let that happen.

James kills Kasey when she finds an old baseball kit just outside their neighborhood. She kept it, and was not so lucky as she was the first time. Alexis didn't even know until just too late.

Jill was a poltergeist, made of the emotion of Pepper, she was her friend. She died young, but peacefully, Pepper still couldn't accept that though.

All the while, Elliot helped Alexis, she had died not angry, but joined Lydia as a good ghost helping Alexis through all this.

Alexis and Carter lived in a small peaceful cottage. With three children, Kasey, Elliot and Jared. Jared did not look anything like the Jared whom he was named after, he sported his fathers beautiful blue eyes and his moms soft brown hair.


	2. Bear

I am Alexis, I watch my only son run through the high Grass, his hands full, he suddenly stops.

I freeze. He looks down and starts to do something that looks like digging. He comes up with something small and grey in his hands.

He starts to run towards me. I look down at my belly, this is the last one, _God I hope this ones easier. _

"what you got there?" I ask my only son.

And I'm scared, as to my horror, he pulls up a dusty grey bear.


	3. Jareds bear

I looked down at the little stuffed bear I had found in the field. Why didn't mommy like it. Daddy came out side with a small glass of juice for me and my sisters. He stared at mommy with the same scared eyes.

"Alexis," He shook his head. "Again?" I felt bad for mommy being told she was bad so I showed daddy my bear.

"Daddy, look!" I held up my new bear. His eyes seamed to change colors. I showed daddy. He looked terrified.

"Alexis." He squeaked out. Alexis is what daddy calls Mommy Mommy calls daddy Carter. "What is this?"

"I found it in the field daddy!" I said. Daddy's face looked worried.

"Jared, you cane keep this." He tells me. I put out my lip, sulking, I loved my bear. His name was Bear. And it always will be no matter what. Daddy told me to get my juice and he would clean the bear. He called my sisters. Then mommy said,

"Carter, are you insane! Wash the thing?" She pointed at my bear so I hugged it closer. Mommy looked at Daddy and gave her the voice I get when Im in DEEP trouble. "You know what could happen. Sara..." She looks down, "Kasey?" She adds. Kasey had been listening to mommy too cuz she said,

"Yes momma?" She shook her head.

"Not you baby. My sister." She said it in such a way that even I knew to shut up. But, Kasey's a second Grader, they are weird. All the first graders say so to us. They say that we are weird too. I bet a first grader would know exactly what to say. But Kasey doesn't know when to shut up.

"We have an aunty?" Mommy looks like she is going to cry. Which I don't understand cuz, this is great News. We have a Aunty.

"No sweaty." Mommy says and takes the bear from Daddy. Then she plops it in the trash. I start to cry.

"Mommy! You took my new bear!" I say. Mommy shakes her head.

"You know we don't take these things we find in the yard, baby, you gotta understand. Mommy's Kasey died because of one of these." She sighs, "Ill tell you when your old enough to understand." Then she walks in the house. Im mad, so I yell after her,

"I understand now! I don't care, that was my new teddy bear!" Then I march into the house too. know better than to try again now, but tonight, I must get my bear.


	4. Elliots knowledge

I watch Jared storm into the house. I know what mommy them, I am old enough. Kinda. Mommy said I was the accept, because I was to be a brilliant child and person. So, I had to start being smart now. She said her friend Elliot had been the smartest person ever. Even smarter than the people we learn about in school.

She had been head of yearbook, and had been killed by Laina for trying to get rid of Mommy's loser-ish sounding Boyfriend, Jared. I really have no clue why they named their boy after him. Mommy said that she killed him, so I guess thats the resin. Im only 12, mommy is only 34, she was twenty-two when I was born. I was an only child until my sister was born when I was 5. Then when she was only 2, Jared was born.

Kasey was killed by a demon. James. His power center was this old baseball kit that Kasey found the summer before my momma went to college. She died cuz, mommy was really busy getting ready for college. So she found out the day before her sister died.

She didn't find out it was the power worse till after she died. Then she burned it.

Momma said, **_"I watched the darn thing burn up slowly, then I spit in the fire and left it to burn in the middle of the woods." _**She never spits, but she said that that thing had killed more than her sister.

She never told me who.

She told me about every thing else.

The deaths,

Sara

all of them.

She told me how much she wishes she could change that.

But she can't.

She told me that she is a murderer.


	5. Finding Bear

I run out, its around midnight, I've never been up this late. I go to the trash. I start digging.

I find the grey bear that is the size of a key chain.

I run to the small creek outside my house. Im washing the bear when I hear pattering footsteps behind me. I try to ignore it and keep working. A cold hand taps me on the shoulder. I turn and look into the eyes of a small girl.

Red hair streams down in knotted ringlets.

Green eyes stare down at me.

Almost blue skin reflects the moon light.

I pink and red dress is draped over her slim body.

Something dark stains many places on her dress.

"Excuse me." She says.

"But i believe you have found my bear."


	6. My bear

"No!" The small boy holding my bear shoats. He obviously comes from a rich family, look at that! He is not so thin as me sister. And his cloths! Look at that! Flanel. Looks so soft! So Cozy.

"Whatcha' go on meanin'?" I ask the rich boy holding my bear, Beatrice.

"It is _**MY**_ bear! I found him in the field today! His name Bear." He says the last part like he's that of superior ta' me! Well ill show that goat!

"Look at that! You's gotcha' self thinking' that my Beatrice is a lad!" I laugh. "And what kinda' name is bear?" I laugh some more, "Where is the creativity?" I look at him. "Now I lost that there bear just few days back. Now you give me 'er, cuz i aint supposed to be out here." But this wee little rich boy don't feel like giving up Beatrice.

"Well!" Says the boy in the funniest accent I've ever heard in my life! "Finders keepers losers leapers!" Then he runs into my house, which looks different, but I guess it's just the fact that its dark out. I run in after him. I know I'm right cuz, it all looks the same to me.


	7. into the house

The first thing you noticed when that girl talked was her accent, it was thick and like the voice mommy always tried to do for the Scottish character in my favorite picture book. Id known her too long already. I run into the house. Where is the door? There is no door!

I walk in any way.

I regret that instantly.

I look around. The girl is right behind me.

"Well why you gotta go and welcome ye' self into me own ma 'n pa's house?" She asked.

"Um..." Is all I can make out as i look around the dimly lit room.

"Where you live lad?" She asked me.

"Here. But not here. I had a train over there." I pointed to where my train was supposed to be but wasn't. " There is supposed to be a door there." I point to where I came in "And a table there." I point to The stone in the middle.

"Boy, you rich folks sure is stupid. Just like ma always says. That is a table and this can't be you house cuz, it ma, pa's mine and all me sisters 'n brothers."

"And we have a stove and a microwave and a dishwasher and a refrigerator and a sink and a counter and many cabinets!" I say.

"Stove? Micro- whatever? Dishwasher! Refrigerator!" She shakes her head and I relies that here ringlets are now perfect and there are no dark smudges, she is still very thin, but less sick looking. "Lad, half the time I have no idea what you are talking bout. Where you's from boy?" She asks, "Cuz, we has none of them fancy widgets and such you has been telling' me bout." He laughs.

"Im from RIGHT HERE!" He points at the ground. "And every one does. I mean how do you cook?" I look at her in the funny way that momma says I've mastered and teachers say is inappropriate. But, if mommy doesn't care, then it isn't bad. Im starting to relies I should have listened, cuz, this is just like the kinda stores Elliot tells me to creep me out. One was about Kasey, I bet it must've just been a name cuz, Kasey says that it isn't true.

She shrugs.

"The fire pit." And point to the hole-in-the-wall. "I never knew thats what New York Accents sounded like." She looked at me with those green eyes and said strait to my face, so much that it creeped me out and made little spiders crawl up my spine. "You should get out before the dogs sniff ye'." Then she pushes me towards the door. And on a second thought says, "Come back and you can play with my bear tomorrow, Ill borrow Jessie's and we can play together. Then she pushes me out the hole-in-the-wall without the back that we had come in.


	8. Wendy

I have been wandering for ages. Peeking in and out of the house-that-should-be-my-house-but-is-not. Only to find that it IS _**STILL THE GIRLS HOUSE!**_

I finally fall asleep after giving up at around half an hour later. What, I'm a kid, very short attention span, GET OVER IT! I wake up to the redhead starring over me. Now in a plain black dress.

"Well lad! What you doing on here for?" She asks. I don't think she wants me to answer so I just sit there. "Get out, Lady! I don't know what to say to 'ye? Ye' is a wee little boy in my yard sound asleep the night me own sister, Ester, dies of Diphtheria!" I don't know what to say.

"What-" Is the first thing that comes out. I talk before my brain developed speech, cuz, apparently my mouths back-on-track. "What IS Diphtheria?" She shakes her head and looks at me like I'm the stupidest thing she's ever seen.

"Well, lad." She sits down in the grass next to me, "You ninnies don't a-know what diphtheria is, eh?" I shake my head, cuz, I really don't. "It is a illness. I survived." She sits a little straighter. "But, most don't. It is AWFUL, really." She looks down, "I was with her when she died, cuz, me is the only living 'un who's had it, so I was told to stay with her, thats why I was up last night. i needed air. 'Round two, she woke up and said to me, 'Wendy, you... you strand clear that night. You don't get caught.' then she died. I don't know WHAT she was a talkin' 'bout." She shakes her head, "Ester always had strange notions."

"Sorry?" I gulp back the urge to scream and keep my butt on the ground. Mommy would. "Wendy?" She looks at me, now her face was red, not from Crying but Anger.

"And how is it ye' know me own name now?" She asks.

"You said your sissy said to you 'Wendy'." I say all to quickly. She looks down, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well then, lad, carry on now. Carry on."

"I have TWO WHOLE BIG SISTERS!" She laughs,

"Well than lad, me has 7 sisters, and 9 brothers thats 16 siblings. Ester died, there is still six-teen cuz ma is bout to have a child! And then I make 17! Lad, you must have many brothers?"

"No." I say.

"How many?"

"None." She looks sad,

"Is your ma young?"

"no, she's like 30..."

"Oy!" She says, "Wish her luck!"

"But," I say quickly, "She's gonna have another baby. Its a girl, her name will be Sara." I say.

"Ok," She says, "Still!" She shakes her head, "That is only four! And you, the only boy! Your pa will gotta hire some extra field hands won't he!" She looks concerned, "Me brothers may be able to lend a hand at harvest." Now she looks at me, "Why was you a 'sleeping' in me yard?"

"I... I can't get home, and what were you talking about? My father works in a BIG building in the BIG city, like 20 minutes away." I say.

"He is a shopkeeper?" Wendy asks. _Well THAT at least explains __a lot. _ Wendy thought to herself.

"No." I say. Wendy Is one CONFUSED child!


	9. confuzed Jared

The boy is saying' his pa works in town. But, he is not a shopkeeper. How is this?

"What does he do the?" I ask. The boy responds in his thick american accent,

"He is a lawyer. He goes and makes people go to jail." He says.

"You mean police man?" She says.

"No, he yells at people till he gets his way." he Sigs after he says it. "But mommy says she's helping people so the bad people rant so involved."

"A-" I say, I guess we have people who do they sometimes. We must, right? To change the topic I say, "Boy, why is you still in your nightdress?" Although, his nighty had slacks and a shirt.

"Nightdress?" He looks down, "You mean my _pajamas?" _

"Yeah, yeah, what ever ye' rich 'ins call it, why ye' got it on?" I say, with a wav of my hand.

"I didn't go home." He says.

"Why not?" I ask him. Why wouldn't he. "Wont your ma' 'n pa be worried?" i ask.

"Yes. But I cant go home. You see, that-" He points to my home, "Is supposed to be **_MY_**house. But its not. I slept here." He gestures to my yard.

"Are you lost?" Are you _insane?! _I add in my thoughts.

"I don't think so, i didn't go farther than my back yard." He says.

"Well you must have cuz, this is my house." I would bring him to my momma, but with my sisters death, I don't think she wants to deal with this.

"It isn't! It can't be! I want my mom!" He yells, he gets up and runs away. I don't try to stop him.


	10. Kasey goes

**JARAD! I** am terrified. My son. My only son. Its that dang bear and I know it. There ain't no way that this would have happened if he hadn't found that bear.

I checked.

Its gone.

and so is Jared.

Kasey said she saw a little girl in the field just before she fell asleep. That could be a tale. But it could be real. She said she was thin with a ripped up dress and so raggedy, like she had been running for ages. There was dark stains in many places on her dress. Blood. She was killed. So obviously a ghost. And she so obviously had my son. Where though? We have looked every where and can't even find a trace of either of them. Ive never felt with a traveling ghost. They all stay put. They couldn't have gone far. Can... Can they go back? Can they do something that never could my problementary and flawed ghost could? I stroke my knotted, and unbrushed bright red hair. It was full of crud from the long night of searching.

Where is my son now?

"Jared!" I yell, my voice is horse and my throughout itches.

how could this happen?

I worked so hard to keep him safe. Most parents would assume he had run away or he was kidnaped. But i had my life. I knew this could not be wrong. I looked at my two little girls running around looking for their brother. It was always Kasey and Elliot's dream that their brother would disappear. Now, they are not so happy.

I looked at Carter, he was at the edge of the woods. Jared disappeared in the night. Probably around 12 hours ago. It was noon now.

_God please help him._

I look down at my stomach.

_God, keep this one safe from the curse that has Jared. _

I already know that it was hopeless for Elliot.

I see Kasey talking.

Elliot yells.

Kasey just disappears.


	11. Kasey meats Wendy

I see a girl come out of our house. Jared is just behind her. The girl walks to me. She is the girl I saw last night.

"Hi! Hi Jared!" I say. The girl stops in front of me.

"Are you a friend of Esters?" She asks. She has such a thick accent. Im a second grader and I never heard it before!

"Who is Ester?" I ask.

"Why do you know Jared?" She contours.

"He is my brother thats why!" I say.

"Who are you then?" She asks.

"Im Kasey! What about you! Im 7!" I say, I'm proud to tell this girl my age.

"Well, ye' sure is tall for a 7 year old. Im 9. Ester was 12. I thought you were 12! Look at that! Ye would be a rather scrawny little 12 year old though. Im Wendy. Why are you wearing boy cloths?" Wendy says. I look down at the sweatpants and Nike sweatshirt I wore to bed and never took off after Elliot woke me up at 3 a.m after discovering Jared's empty bedroom when she was still up cuz, Elliot got her own computer and lamp in her bedroom at the end of the hall and sits there all night. She said she got up to get some water but she was still in her jeans and _Harvard __University_ sweatshirt which fit her, being she was a tall 13 year old girl. Her blond hair had tumbled down on my face when she said it. It was out of its usual pony tail and her geeky-purple glasses reflected my own terrified face. But I could also see her eyes. I had never seen Elliot afraid. But she was now. She had grey eyes, that had the habit of flashing whatever emotion she had as clear as day. But, you had to know how to read it. I could tell she had been reading too though. Her eyes get blood shot in the corners sometimes after she reads. It was not at the computer because I could see a small paper cut on her middle finger. She had been reading _The Hunger Games _for the Millionth time last night and had once again tried to sneak it under the table at diner. I had been so afraid that I had said, 'I see you finished the trilogy.' Elliot slapped me hard. Thats when I knew this was real. Realer than it had been when I looked in Elliot's eyes. I trusted my sister. So I got out of bed and went into mommy and daddies room.

"They rant boy cloths." I say, snapping out f my daze. I hear Elliot yell to run. But all I can do is take the girls hand.


	12. Wendys storie

"Thanks for Comming Elliot." Wendy sneers at me after I had helplessly floundered about trying to get to them. I had succeeded in this weird, ghostly time travel and now stood with my brother and sister in front of what they had told me was the sweetest girl.

"What do you want?" I ask this extremely powerful ghost.

"Lets hear a story. Shall we?" she says. I know we have no choice.

"They killed me! All of the neighbors children just like..." I could see it so clearly, she wanted me to know, and only me.

Wendy was walking home, probably from school. Three richer more city kids, (Well as city-as-it-can-get in like 1800) Walk up to her, A girl about my age, looking nearly identical to me, only, lacking my glasses. A girl about Kaseys age with light brown hair. And a small, blond boy with the world-largest blue eyes.

"Hey!" The oldest girl yells, "Hey! Whats wrong with you! Eh! Are you gonna speak or naw?"

"Leave me allow, will you?" Wendy replied.

"Ninny!" Laughed out the little boy. "I bet she can't even swim!" They were walking in a row now. Wendy trying to get ahead when the middle girl pushed her and she fell into the most rapidly moving river of all time.

"What did you do?" The oldest girl grasps out as they watch her body get swept away. They run up steam to it where Wendy has gotten stuck on a log. There are cuts all over her body and her hair is ragged. There is blood seeping through her cloths and she is terribly pale. "She- She's dead." The oldest girl says, "Cassandra why can't you do anything right!" She yells at her sister. Cassandra smiles.

"This wasn't supposed to happen Ellie, I promise."

"Cassandra!" The boy yells, "Why are you smiling?" Cassandra smiles some more.

"I never liked her. Besides Andrew, neither did you." He stomps his foot. "she was an immigrant."

"But she was nice. Cassandra you Ninny! Im telling!" The little boy runs off with the older girl and Cassandra runs in the opposite direction.

"I finally found them again." Wendy says and points to us. "And now you must suffer for everything they didn't!"


	13. Alexis and Carter Go

" Carter, I have to save them." say As I try to bolt for my best guess, the bear, I can SEE it. She dropped it as she ran. Carter is holding me back.

"I can't loose everything that matters to me! All FOUR," He jesters to my large stomach, "Of my children and my wife!" I pull free,

"Then come with me. I have to do this." Carter Blume looks like the lift;e boy from high school again. Scared, and suicidal. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, my silent reminder, and points to them.

"Going after them now, is the same thing as this." He points to his arms. I shake my head and give him a sad smile.

"Its funny that you think I care." He nods.

"This is suicide. But ill come."

"Yes! Now lets go save those lil' brats!"

WE GO AND GRAB THE BEAR.


	14. The End

Mommy comes running in, I yell to her. "Jared!" She swoops me up and hug elliot against her. Daddy takes Casey in his arms. Then, mom, slowly, tears up the bear. Wendy wavers and screams. But, soon, she end up back home as Wendy's world wavers with her. When it stops, Elliot looks up at mom and says,

"Wendy was pushed." Then she goes in. Kasey follows. Mom looks at dad,

"So much for sheltering them." he nods.

"Its a blessing in disguise." Then we go inside for lemonade.


End file.
